ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Fortuna
Fortuna & Topton is the eighth episode of the first season of Ghost Hunters. Synopsis The guys pack the van and head to the City of Brotherly Love to check out reports of paranormal activity in two Philadelphia homes. Sites Nothing is known historically of Mike Fortuna's apartment building, other than it sits on am undesirable street. The building as well as those around it happen to be hubs of frequent parties. The Topton House pub, now currently named the White Palm Tavern, was established in 1860 and "is a Berks County emporium that has operated as a railroad hotel and tavern almost continuously since the time of Abraham Lincoln".https://www.mcall.com/news/mc-xpm-2001-07-05-3375741-story.html Investigation At the Fortuna apartment building, a residence usually rented for college students, occupants have seen a blonde woman in white at the window of the attic-floor apartment, knocking on the glass and saying, "Help me." One resident, Tony Phillip, reported to have went to the third floor to find a pair of scissors, were he heard a name voice behind him say "There isn't any". Another occurrence was his roommate was listening to music but having heard a female voice singing along in the third floor. The team quickly disprove the phenomena - neighbors have seen a woman in her twenties walking around the roof of the apartment building - a routine occurrence, though with black hair. The acoustics of the house are such that anyone talking or singing on the roof, where many parties take place, can be heard downstairs. Catarina and Conrad, two neighbors, reveal the the mysterious woman turns out to be just a blonde girlfriend of someone next door who could have gone out on the roof for a smoke and been locked out. Thus, no true investigation takes place as the team concludes there are no ghosts - just some obnoxious party-goers. The team's next stop is the Topton House pub, established in 1859, where they're greeted by local investigator Rick Bugera and meet the owner, Francine Gore. She guides them to the dining area, where a little girl died of the flu in 1870. Her spirit is said to trip people in the restaurant and has allegedly moved a glass of soda in the corner of the bar room. Both Francine and Rick experienced seeing a woman in a vintage blue dress with her hair in a bun in the bar. Her chef also saw a dish go flying off a counter. In addition, Francine's oldest daughter, Jennifer, claims to have smelled roses in the cellar and heard murmuring. She also adds that her middle daughter, Andrea, can 'sense' the spirit like a medium. She later accompanies the team to investigate the basement, though she is unable to 'sense' any significant energy. A hole in the basement, which leads out to the pub's garden, explains the rose fragrance. Grant is able to test this with spraying cologne, and the team members inside plus Jennifer can smell it. Results Ultimately, after all the footage and EVPs are reviewed, no sign of paranormal activity is uncovered. Back at TAPS headquarters, Jason shows soundman Frank DeAngelis the footage of himself being pulled to the floor by an unseen force in the New Bedford (Mass.) Armory (from the previous episode). Though freaked out by the recording, DeAngelis does say that he now has some sense of closure about the incident. Investigators *Andy Andrews - Investigator *Sherri Toczko - Investigator-In-Training * Amy Andrews - Reiki Master Trivia * Keeping up with her training, Sherri is taught how to use an EMF properly as well as notice any electrical inhibitors around her by Andy, and Steve later teaches her more about orbs before being pulled away by Brian, who suspects Steve of trying to flirt. References Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes